


i think you would beat the moon in a pretty contest

by jishydun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Suicide, based on a song kinda, i was too sad when i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:32:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5940520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jishydun/pseuds/jishydun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>but now I'm here<br/>to give you words<br/>as tools that can destroy<br/>my heart</p>
            </blockquote>





	i think you would beat the moon in a pretty contest

Yamaguchi could destroy him, and Tsukishima knew it.  
To his one friend, he is glass. It would only be too simple to rip him apart from the inside out. 

Yamaguchi accepted him. Every conversation, every laugh, it was him saying, I'm here. I'm not going to leave. Trust me. 

 

Tsukishima almost regretted it some days, when his anxiety pounded at his head and 'he hates you' is the only thing he could think about.  
But with another blinding smile from the beautiful boy, it all dissolved.  
It was worth it, he thought.  
It was worth it for the days and days of bliss, of tired morning kisses and falling asleep in his warm embrace.  
Worth it for late-night volleyball sessions and the silent walks with shared headphones.

It was worth it, he thinks, the swirling black water beckoning him.  
He takes a step forward, seeing everything in sharp clarity and a dull blur at the same time.  
The end didn't matter, really. Having to hold a dying man's hand and watch the life drain out of his eyes didn't matter when, for a fleeting moment, the glass boy could fall in love before he broke. 

But he's been broken for a while now. He shattered when he found that he wasn't the only one who was glass, and not the only one who could mask their feelings.

He shattered when the only one he had ever loved died in his arms, blood stains on the floor and the faint sound of someone screaming.

He shattered when he came to the painful reality that some things were just made to break. 

So, he thinks. I died a long time ago.

Stepping off the ledge, he tries to think of the moments of bliss, and not the breaking. Of a freckled, brown-haired boy who had not yet been broken, and another who was cracked, but could still be loved.

**Author's Note:**

> wowee. what did i just write. i'm sorry. it's 1 am and i was listening to twenty one pilots' air catcher and bein' sad and this diarrhoea came out. what. it's like rly shitty and inconsistent and ugh gross so i apologise for being a lazy arsehole and not making it better  
> (also, on another note, i have never had anxiety or been suicidal, so forgive me if i took anything too lightly, etc. pls call me out if i did anything wrong k )


End file.
